


The Invisible Legacy

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, People are passionate about art, bnha au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Light found friends in the strangest of places, after L rejected him and he decided to go back to school full time to get away from the pain he felt he found them. Yagi Toshinori was insistent that he come to his club, a club where people drew to their hearts content, where the main goal for so many of them was to become mangaka, even if their parents wanted other things for them...





	1. Chapter 1

His heart clenched, L... L meant the night they had shared in a fit of what had to have been madness, not whatever it was that he'd said to the others, the others who could not know that he and L had slept together. "Yagami-san I believe your son is not Kira, there is enough evidence now to point in another direction. Raito-kun is free to leave if he wishes."   
He didn't need him anymore, L was once again going to be the sole genius in the room. "Thank you L, that means a lot to me." He bowed and left the room, waving the others off as they made noises of confusion and disagreement. He made his way home numbly, how could he have thought he meant anything to L? L who wouldn't share even his name? L who would take him and then promptly ignored any sort of romantic gesture he threw at the man.  
Yes, he was mad, hurt, and bewildered. He had thought they had shared something so...for lack of better word intimate. That maybe L would show some sort of feelings for him. But no, he didn't mean that much to L. He could never have meant anything more than a quick fuck...  
He brushed his mother off with words she wanted to hear and made his way to his room where he locked the door and faceplanted into his bed. The only thing he could do at this point was to just go back to school and act like nothing had changed like he hadn't just had his heart shattered...

  
**Three months later...**

"Come on Raito-kun, what's the worse that could happen?" He rolled his eyes at Toshinori, the man just wouldn't let up, would he? Since he'd returned to school Toshinori had bothered him, something about being a loner and melancholy or something along those lines, and he hadn't been either of those things. Yes, he didn't talk much...And yes, he'd been pretty upset still about having lost his virginity to a man who could hardly stand him apparently. Those things hurt him and he hadn't really been in the mood to socialize. Yet Yagi, Toshinori had other plans for him!   
"The worse that could happen is I would look like a fool." Toshinori laughed brightly, his blond hair bouncing at the mirth.   
"Yeah that could happen, or you could get sucked into the same thing as me. You did mention you use to paint after all." He did paint when he was a child before science and logic began to take over his life. Before he stopped really paying attention to anything but learning, what would it hurt if he came to this 'anime club'? "Fine, but I'm not going to draw all that well. I use to paint not draw."   
Toshinori nodded and pulled him along a hallway before they found themselves in a room full of people drawing. Some greeted them, others were into whatever they were doing. "So Toshi you did manage to get him here." A boy with green? hair said softly and Toshinori nodded with a grin. "Told you I could Izu, My charms never fail!" Raito snorted; "Say that to Aizawa-san. Pretty sure he still hates your guts." Toshinori pouted; "Whatever Raito-kun!" 

* * *

  
He frowned as he followed what Midoriya, Izuku was showing him, that couldn't be too difficult now, could it? "Like this?" Midoriya smiled brightly, nearly as bright as Yagi-san.  
"Raito-kun, you're getting so good at this! It was like you were born to become a mangaka!" He blushed, Midoriya was just being nice, there was no way he could be that good! It wasn't like he was putting a lot of effort into it either, he was only doing this because of Yagi.  
"Nowhere near as good as you." He muttered and Midoriya turned red. "I. I've been practicing since I was a little kid Raito-kun!" For someone so good at so many things, Midoriya was really shy-how had he ended up dating Yagi of all people? The loudest most boisterous person he knew? "Some people could practice all their life and not get as good as you are Izuku-kun." Midoriya smiled brightly; "I think your one of those people who was meant for manga work. You've been able to not only copy me but to create nice work on your own...I really think you could become a Mangaka if you put in more work and maybe apprentice with a current Mangaka." Apprentice? Did anyone actually do that anymore? "You already have someone you asked don't you." Midoriya looked sheepish, and his smile became crooked. "Yes. I did, but I was going to apprentice with him anyway and he figures if your as good as I say you are, and your work continues to be this good he'd love to mentor you too." Oh no. Someone else who expected things of him. Well, it wasn't that bad, at least he wouldn't be a major disappointment like he was bound to be if his parents, especially his father found out that he was 'wasting' time with this Mangaka business.   
"Well, I suppose I could come see what it would be like..." Midoriya squealed and hugged him suddenly, He felt his face warm as he felt eyes on them. He pulled away and Midoriya smiled like nothing in the world could go wrong-but a moment later everything turned upside down as one of their classmates slammed open the door.

"Midoriya! I've been looking everywhere! Yagi-san just got taken to the hospital!" Midoriya was up and gone quicker than a bullet. Yagi had weak lungs and an old scar that had come from a stalker, who had simply figured if Yagi wasn't going to be his friend or whatever then Yagi wasn't going to do anything else either. Both or either of those things could have sent him to the hospital. The scar tissue bothered him from time to time, especially since the initial wound had perforated his stomach.  
He could only hope that Yagi was alright, it would devastate Midoriya if Yagi finally succumbed to his illnesses after living past the three years the doctors had given him nearly five years ago...


	2. Chapter 2

He scrubbed his face with a hand and looked down at the page, it was neat and finished finally. "Done at freakin' last." He smiled up at   
Bakugo. "Yeah, thanks to Izuku-kun and you Katsuki-kun." Bakugo blushed and turned away; "Don't let Yaoyorozu hear you say that, she'd probably rip you a new one for leaving out her amazing editing skills." Yaoyorozu was an amazing editor that was for sure. "She knows I would never forget all that she contributes, unlike a certain someone." Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah be nicer and all that shit."   
He smiled at the retreating back and then back at his work. This was only his second book, but he wondered if somewhere in the world L had heard about his first one and had seen it...A wave of sadness washed over him. He'd lost his way, if it hadn't been for Izuku and Toshinori he would have been pushed out into darkness and loneliness. He would have stagnated and nothing good would have come out of it! But now, now he had one book out and another on the way! L was a simple manga and was in fact about the great detective, or rather some of his past cases. Matsuda had been helpful in tracking down which cases L most likely worked on before, and since he knew some of L's tricks he wondered if L would come hunt him down and tell him to stop it. He never drew L's face, and he never would. But, L might worry. Well, let him worry! He's the one who acted completely out of line! They'd slept together for god sake, L and his suspect!

"Ready Raito-kun?" He blinked and nodded; "Yeah, I just need to give this to Iida-san." Izuku nodded a yawn on his lips. "Long week huh?" Izuku chuckled; "About as long as yours. My savior isn't going to draw itself anymore then L: Greatest Detective is going to." he laughed; "Yeah, but My savior is a massive manga! You've already planned ahead for forty-eight of them!" Whereas he had no plan really. He'd stop when L stopped he guessed. Izuku blushed; "Toshi plans on fifty of them." That caused him to pause, seriously? Were they going to make fifty of 'My Savior'? "I hope you two manage that! It would be amazing!" Izuku laughed brightly; "Yeah that's a huge amount, we'd seriously have to try and come up with that much stuff!"   
Massive was right, that was so many and he could barely think of creating anything that massive right now, but here he was listening to Izuku chatter away about a collection that big as if it were simply a stepping stone to a greater achievement! "Who would have thought that we would become Mangaka and popular ones at that?" He knew that answer. "Toshinori-kun of course." Izuku paused, a look of sadness passing over his face; "We almost lost him...He could have died that day and. and I couldn't have gone on without him, I would have just given up manga and tried for something safer then manga..." But three years ago when they had still been in college and Toshinori had collapsed he hadn't died. He'd lived and was still as bright and loud as he had always been. "Come on, let's get to the elevator, you know Toshi-kun is standing there waiting for us like always so we can all walk home together." Izuku nodded; "Dead on his feet again after arguing with the mighty copy editor Eraserhead!" Raito chuckled; "I'm surprised you get away with calling Aizawa-san that still. I still can't believe I thought he was a jerk when we first met. Biggest softy I have ever met when it comes to cats!" Izuku burst into laughter; "Don't let him catch you saying that! He'd deny it after stringing you up!" They both started to laugh and found their way to the elevator, Toshinori smiled at them with a confused amused look on his face. Before he could say anything, however, the elevator doors opened and a man in a trench coat stepped out. "Yagami-san?" He froze; "Watari-san?! What are you doing here?" Was L back in Japan as well or just Watari? "May I have some of your time?" He nodded; "I'll see you guys later alright?" Izuku and Toshinori frowned but stepped into the elevator and were gone. "My office is this way, I think everyone else has gone home so we should be alone." Watari simply followed him to his desk, he fetched a chair for the older man and waited for him to speak first. "You've started a manga about L." Oh. He should have known they would have seen it. Why wouldn't they have looked into it, after all, he didn't use his real name, they would have had to look up who was tracking down L's old cases to use for a manga after all!

"Yes." What else could he say? "L wants to talk to you about it." Seriously? "Just because he wants me to stop doesn't mean I'm about to." His heart beat furiously in his chest. L, was L actually here or would it be a phone conversation?   
"We figured as much Yagami-san. But, L still would like to talk to you all the same. I have a car waiting for us." L was in town. Oh god, could he face L? He still harbored shards of feelings for the man, even after what had happened. "I don't know...I." Watari sighed; "I found out what happened between you two. L hasn't been quite the same after you left." He was only saying that so that he would come with. "I doubt that. He didn't care about me, why would that have changed at all. You know what fine, I'll hear what he has to say but not because you decided that playing a filthy fucking card like that. But because I never got to tell him how much he made me hate him."


	3. Chapter 3

When it had happened he'd started off half awake, his desires in his dream igniting his passions while awake, and he'd woken L who had actually for once been asleep. L probably half awake at that point had allowed the soft touches and the clothes to be removed from him, allowed Raito to suck him in and honestly at that point he'd realized what he was doing, how L wasn't really consenting to all of what was going on. So he'd shrank back and watched L wake up fully, watched the frown on his face deepen as he really took in what it was Raito had been doing to him.  
L looked up at him at that point, pupils still dilated with lust. "Raito." He shuttered at the sound of his name on L's sleep-roughened voice, watched as L's hand came up, not to slap like he half thought but to be placed against his cheek. An almost loving gesture and they had continued...L had taken his virginity and stripped away his vanity.

The car stopped and he snapped out of his thoughts. In the end, L was a detective and a damned good one at that. He couldn't be found out, sleeping with a prisoner would get him in trouble, people would start mistrusting him. Even just a little, and that would irritate L who had worked so hard to get where he was.  
That couldn't happen, and now with the manga having come out-several cases that L worked on for sure were out there and yet. Who would believe the manga? Who would stop for a moment and think oh, this is L's work and this person who was creating the manga knew L? So this whole conversation was going to be pointless and simply remind him how much he'd really wanted L and how much he really couldn't have the man.   
He followed Watari though the hotel and to a room. L didn't look any older then when they had first met, his was focused on a conversation he was having though, sounded if he hazarded a guess like german. "Das wäre der Fall, ja." He waited for whoever he was talking to said their bit before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. He glanced at them and ran a hand over his face, Watari gave him a look that L might have ignored and walked out the front door.  
"What exactly do you want L? For me to stop writing the manga? Because that's not going to happen. It's popular and it's getting my other works noticed." L sighed and gestured for him to take a seat, he wanted to stand just to say he wasn't a weak little teenager anymore, but there was no point. He sat across from L and eyed the table. Cake, tea, a chess board halfway through a game.   
"Honestly, I wanted to know why you would make the Manga. I...I am unused to dealing with feelings and yet what you're doing seems to be at odds with how hurt you seemed to be the last time we saw each other."   
Oh lord, really? "When I first started it, it felt right. It felt like a way to help me get over you." L blinked a frown on his face. "Get over?" He really wanted to roll his eyes. "You thought that I would just let you fuck me without any emotions attached seriously? I know you knew I wanted you, that I lusted for you-couldn't you also see how much I wanted to be near you? How much it hurt me to be turned away the way you did? It wasn't just sex for me L, it was a way to be closer to you. I should have realized that you didn't even have any romantic feelings. Jesus that whole thing was completely pointless! My stupid feelings got in the way and I messed up alright. I'm fucking human, I make mistakes. You were the best and worse mistake I ever made."

L was silent for a moment and his eyes bore into him. As if assessing him; "You've certainly grown up from the teenager I knew." That was the best he had seriously? "You haven't changed." L tipped his head in agreement. "Not as much as you maybe, but I have changed." Didn't really seem like it, but he hadn't been here long and wouldn't be here long enough anyways to see any sort of change. "Well, as interesting as this conversation hasn't been I'm going to be leaving."   
He stood, L stood as well-but not hunched over, he had always seemed hunched over and this new straight-backed L was taller than him. What the heck? "I would rather we talk longer, I still have things to say to you. " Sure, when hell froze over. There was simply nothing more to say, nothing that would make him stop and nothing L would say would actually change that stance.  
"What if I told you that another Kira has emerged?" He froze, oh god. What the hell? "Surely the news would have picked it up by now." Unless this new Kira was doing something the others hadn't and spaced their kills, different countries and at vastly different times would be the only reason that a new Kira would get away with murder, without the rest of the world freaking out about a new mass murderer.


End file.
